Arms of an angel
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Chuck reveals his past with his wife Samantha and the night Katey and his life was changed forever.      Slight Chuck X Stacey. Samantha is a sort of OC. Rated M for violence.


AN ;

It took me a bit to decide to finally write this fic and put it up.

It originally started out as an RP between my fiance and I and I'm NOT sure if they ever introduced Chuck's wife or anything in the first game. I heard something about a little blonde girl who looked like Katey hugging a woman or something along the lines of that but I'm not sure. This fic is purely fictional so I don't want to hear flames about how's she's made up because she was.

I never played the first game but I beat the second one.

This fic takes place before the second game when Chuck was in Vegas a few days before the outbreak.

Dead Rising 2 characters belong to Capcom.

Samantha Greene belongs to myself I guess.

Please enjoy.

This fic was inspired by `` Arms of an angel. `` and `` I will remember you. `` by Sarah M.

Dedicated to Nate, for without him none, especially this fic, would have been written.

Chuck's POV.

* * *

I rolled over in my bed again.

Her face haunting me. Striking my heart like lightning.

I grunted before my eyes fluttered open to reveal the darkness of my bedroom, the only lights were the moon pouring in from my shade-drawn window and the light yellow glow of my digital alarm clock.

I sighed sitting up. My sheets were wet with sweat and twisted so bad I could barely move my legs. I unravelled myself before putting my feet over the side of the bed and rubbing my face.

It was almost 3:30 am.

I heard movement in the kitchen. I got up, my yellow boxers the only thing that I wore to bed recently since we moved to California considering the horrid heat. I slammed my hand on the snooze button of my alarm before heading to the door. I opened it, looking down the hall. The kitchen light was on, but that was it. Was it Katey fishing for food? Did she have another nightmare?

Since we left fortune city Katey had been having drastic nightmares that on occasion left her wetting the bed. I would constantly comfort her telling her she was strong..but even I didn't know if I was strong anymore after what had happened.

I moved down the hall quietly as to not wake Stacey on the couch and turned the knob slowly of Katey's door. I peered in to find my best girl asleep. Her little arms above her head, a stuffed bear I had recently bought her next to her.

I turned and jumped. Stacey let out a yelp.

`` Sorry! `` she said. `` I thought it was Katey getting up. `` She had clapped a hand over her mouth as if to hush her scream. I looked in to make sure Katey was still asleep, which thank God she was. I shut the door quietly and took Stacey by the hand to the kitchen. Once we reached the dim lit room I turned to her.

`` It's ok. I thought you were her too. ``

She slightly snickered before sitting down at the table and taking a bite of what looked like to be leftover pizza from the previous night. I went over to our Mr. Coffee and began to make a batch of coffee.

`` Want some? `` I offered her, pouring the water in.

She nodded. `` Yes, please. Thanks. ``

After starting it, the room went quiet minus the sound of the water heating and pouring into a mug. After one was filled I switched it out for another. I added milk to her coffee and a few sugars to both before setting them both on the table, hers in front of her plate of pizza she was almost done eating.

`` What got you up so early? You don't normally get up until about 5 Chuck. `` She took a sip.

`` I heard a noise. `` I grunted slightly before taking a sip of my own.

`` Really? I usually make alot of noises and you barely ever get up...is there something you're not telling me? ``

I stared at her. I think it must have unnerved her because she put down the coffee and gave me a somewhat smile.

`` C'mon Chuck. I know I haven't known you long but I really feel like I'm part of the family...I mean, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to but..``

`` I had a dream. ``

She stared at me as if contemplating what she was about to say before she said it.

`` About..? ``

`` My wife. ``

She looked a bit shocked at first before she looked down, sipping at her coffee again.

`` Sorry. `` I said.

She shook her head. `` No...I just didn't know what to say...``

`` You don't have to say anything. `` I sipped mine.

`` I know this is going to sound..a bit..forward of me...but...I bet she was a wonderful woman Chuck. ``

I nodded. After a minute she continued.

`` Do you want to talk about her? ``

She was the last person I honestly wanted to talk about..but for some strange reason my heart urged me to do otherwise.

She waited patiently for my answer.

`` What do you want to know? `` She had finished her pizza.

``Well, anything you want to tell me. I'm all ears. ``

I sat for a minute, fighting with myself. What could it hurt to tell Stacey about Sam or the life we lived before the outbreak? My mind decided it was a bad idea. That Stacey could somehow use this information against me...but my heart. My heart wanted me to bubble and tell all like a fountain of information. I sighed before setting my coffee down and looking her in the eyes.

`` Her name was Samantha. ``

She blinked before I saw the corners of her lips turn up into a warm smile.

`` What a beautiful name. ``

`` She was beautiful in all sorts of ways. ``

`` I bet she was. ``

She honestly seemed interested so I decided to continue.

`` I never told anyone this before Stacey...and I don't want Katey to over hear. ``

`` I'll check on her before we start. `` She got up and moved out of the room. I heard an opening of a door quietly, and then a pause before I heard it click shut and she came back into the room and re-took her seat.

`` Sleeping. Shoot. ``

I sighed, searching for the words.

`` Samantha Johnson was her maiden name. Samantha Elizabeth Johnson. And then of course we married..and she was Samantha Elizabeth Greene. ``

Stacey nodded. She didn't seem like she was going to talk so I continued.

`` She was nurse. A nurse at central hart hospital in Vegas. We lived in a medium sized house...painted blue with white trim. The kinda thing out of those romance movies. ``

I looked at her to make sure she was still listening, she was. There was a warmth and caring in her eyes that made me continue more..and it just poured out.

`` Her parents weren't that wealthy...we got together kind of young. Met at a grocery store...and had Katey a few years after we got married and moved to Vegas...that's when she transfered hospitals to central hart. She worked alot...loved to work and make people feel good. `` I smiled thinking about her.

`` What did she look like? ``

`` She was blonde...long blonde hair..and blue eyes that would sparkle when she would laugh. `` Stacey smiled.

`` She was gorgeous..about 5'3..and she loved children..and loved Katey...she was perfect...and then...``

`` The incident? ``

I nodded remember the worst and darkest time of our lives that changed Katey's and I forever. Stacey didn't seem to rush me, she waited patiently when I would pause and sip coffee or just look into the now blinding light of the room.

`` It was two days before the incident...Samantha had a nurses awards ceremony at a local entertainment hall. I had come home from practicing for my next championship round of motorcross..the finals were a week from then. I walked into the house and hung up my jacket. I heard giggling upstairs so I went up and into our master bedroom. Katey was all dolled up because we never liked babysitters much...so Katey would always come with us..and if Katey couldn't go, we wouldn't. Katey introduced her and she stepped out of the bathroom and God..she took my breath away...the dress..makeup...hair..everything was perfect. She looked like a Goddess. That night she won an award and a few second places...then we stopped for mc'donalds and icecream before we headed home...and that was the most normal before everything. ``

Stacey nodded, the smile had faded from both of us.

`` I had been watching Katey that night. It was a clear summers night. Katey was asleep upstairs...I had fallen asleep on the couch watching the local college's basket ball game and news...I awoke when Samantha came in the door screaming...she had taken one of the other nurses late shifts because she called out..she got home around midnight.."

~~~ Flashback sequence. ~~~~~

Samantha had pulled into the driveway and got out of her audi, a neighbor was standing by, ooze dripping from his pale lips..his glazed over eyes shifting until he smelt fresh meat and headed for her.

`` Mr. Jenkins, what are you doing up so late? is there a problem? `` The blonde female turned towards her neighbor before he lunged at her and took a chunk from her arm, she wrestled him away before clutching her now bleeding arm and running screaming into the house.

`` CHUCK! CHUCK! ``

Chuck jumped up from being asleep on the couch and ran over to her as she slumped against the door.

`` SAMANTHA! WHAT HAPPENED? ``

Katey who was asleep upstairs heard screaming and came down.

`` Mommy? ``

`` MR. JENKINS..HE...HE BIT ME...``

`` I'LL GET THE ZOMBREX. `` Chuck made a mad dash for the upstairs bathroom, Katey came closer, worried for her mother she lifted out a hand to touch her head when Samantha turned, lunging forward and biting Katey. Chuck ran back down, zombrex in hand after fumbling around in the bathroom medicine cabinet he heard Katey scream.

`` NO! KATEY! ``

It was too late for Sam, but not for Katey! He kicked Sam off running into the kitchen and grabbing a huge butcher knife, he impaled it into Sam's head. She fell back, really dead this time. Katey was screaming and crying as Chuck administered the shot into her neck. He held his daughter as both of them weeped.

~~~~ End flashback. ~~~~~~~

`` After that I got our stuff together and got more zombrex before we jumped town in my truck. ``

Stacey was staring, tears running down her face. I failed to notice, but she wasn't the only one crying.

`` Chuck...you're crying... `` She stood and ran to me, wrapping her arms around me...my arms wrapped around her.

We spent an hour holding each other, crying before it was almost time to give Katey her zombrex and get her ready for the day.

After I had told Stacey about Samantha..and that night...I began to put my wedding ring in my jewelery box..it felt as if a heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders...but I can still remember that when we were sitting there...I swear I saw Samantha sitting on the couch and watching us, a smile from my beautiful angel...and her blessing to move on.

* * *

End.


End file.
